


mayfly

by luxuror



Category: Mother : EarthBound Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxuror/pseuds/luxuror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"skipping and running away, i will never forgive you. i will never, ever, forgive you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	mayfly

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't exactly feel well writing this, but i wanted to tell a little story about ninten and his feelings about his father. i headcanon ninten as a really angry and spontaneous and emotional kid, i mean. look at him. he destroyed lamps. without waiting for them to do much of anything.
> 
> oh, and the title comes from radwimps' gogatsu no hae (mayfly), which is a very angry song. i find a lot of radwimps songs to remind me of ninten.

000

“Not home again?”

001

“Damn old man is never home.”

He’s grumbling. Standing outside. The sun is setting.

“Never home.”

He grinds his foot against a rock. The sound is soothing somehow. 

“Never, ever, ever home.”

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

“FUCK YOU, DAD!”

He’s the angry kid on the street, everyone knows. Somewhat moody, even kind sometimes, but when Ninten loses it, everyone knows to stay away from him.

The rock split in half. Granted, it was just a little pebble, but still, nonetheless--

his foot hurts a little bit.

002

Frustration stacks on frustration. 

“It was my birthday today, Dad. I turned thirteen today. You know, the unlucky number? You told me you felt like a big kid when you were thirteen, and yet you’re not here to be there.”

Ninten squats in front of a makeshift grave for someone who’s still alive. It’s in the front yard so anyone can mourn with ease.

“You told me you’d be back around the time I was twenty one because you said that that would be the only time we’d be able to stand next to each other like men and have a good drink.”

He scoffs.

“And you think I want to be around you when you’ve been gone for so long? Probably not. Never. I hate you.”

His hands fix the tombstone a little. It was blown off center because of the wind.

“I’ll never forgive you.”

He places flowers that he and his sisters chose.

“What’s it for, Bro?”

“No reason.” That’s the answer he gave. 

The last time he said “Dad’s dead” he got his ass kicked by Mom.

003

Ninten doesn’t know why he gets angry so often, but he does.

And no one does anything about it. “That kid lost his father, after all.” They all act like his dad is actually fucking dead or something.

“Dad? It’s your birthday today.”

He kicks the plank he calls a tombstone that says “Shitty Old Man” on it.

“You told me you would come and visit me for your birthday, but it’s already the next day. I waited outside all day for you, but you’re not here.”

Midnight. It’s midnight.

“Why do I still get so angry, Dad? You told me to believe in promises but I don’t really believe in them. I don’t believe in you.”

He clenches his lip a little bit, digging his hands into the ground. He’s not crying. He’s not crying. He’s definitely not crying.

“I had to learn how to ride my bike without training wheels by myself. I didn’t know what to do when I started liking a girl for the first time. I don’t really know how to do anything. Why are you not here?”

His breath heaves.

And his hands clutch the bat.

“A while ago, I knocked out every window in school with the bat you gave me for my birthday. It was the only gift you gave me. Though, I’m pretty sure you don’t remember, working and doing whatever you grown ups do.”

He runs his fingers across the oak. The waxing kept it safe. It didn’t rot at all.

“Grown ups like big numbers, that’s all they seem to like.”

He takes out a glasses cleaner he stole from his parents’ room. Yes, it’s his dad’s.

“Big numbers with money, and big numbers, bigger and bigger…”

That cleaner is now a dirty rag.

“Mom buried this bat outside, but I stayed up all night the night she did so I knew where to find it. I knew she couldn’t throw it away. She hadn’t seen you in forever, either. Our little memory of you, shitty old man.”

CRACK--

“Well, now’s the time… To make you come home.”

He knocks over the plank easily with his bat. It’s as if it never left him at all.

004

Smash.

Smash. Smash.

Smash. Smash. Smash.

Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash.

005

“So, what do you have to tell yourself, young man?”

Ninten picks the earwax out of his ear and flicks it away. Not towards anyone, of course.

“I was angry.”

“I see that.”

“Why did you do it?”

“So you’d come home, of course? Are you really asking me that, Dad?”

He can’t help but stare at the bill. He can’t help but stare at all his angry neighbors.

A bill of $2,000. The little shit smashed the whole damn block.

“I don’t know why I would’ve put it past you. I did the same as a kid.”

“Hah, well,” Ninten chuckles with a toothless, sheepish grin, “welcome home, Dad.”

“You’re grounded for the rest of your life.”

“Perfectly worth it.”


End file.
